yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Useful Portrait Stuff
This page is created by DuckPimp, but free for anyone to edit. The only rule is you must credit whoever made the original portrait, if it's from a fanmade/custom portrait. Portrait Bases Bases to use for portraits. Feel free to add to this. Male Uniform 1= Maleportbase.png Bald 1 Mad.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader MaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base BaseByIan.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by Ian Rookie ScienceCoatDefaultM.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by BaedereBaemulator Male Occult template-New.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-New2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Shinyboy.jpeg|Shiny Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Mindslaveboy.jpeg|Mindslave Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Ghoulboy.jpeg|Ghoul Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Young Boy Base.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Young Boy Base Boybase.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base (The original was by CrabbyMeal) |-| Colorful Eyes= MaleLoliBlack.jpeg|Male Loli Base, by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliRed.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Red), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliOrange.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Orange), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliYellow.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Yellow), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliGreen.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Green), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliLightBlue.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Light Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliBlue.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliPurple.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Purple), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliPink.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Pink), by Thecharisktrashbin |-| Uniform 3-6= Hairstyle 0 Male Uniform 3 CrabbyMeal.png|by CrabbyMeal U3MaleBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Sleepy Eye.PNG|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base (Base by Hømøzygosis) Male Occult template-NewU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU5Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderShU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this CoatBaseMaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU6Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base |-| Other= Malenudebase.png|by DuckPimp MaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-OnSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base |-| Adult= ThePolicefindthecorpseofsenpai.png|Base by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO!] BPolice2.png|A Male Teacher Base By Pumpkinhero2, Original by Mougeki Mero Baldpolice in a blazer14255665334535.png|By YandereDev1 (Not real), ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO Female Uniform 1= female_ template.png BaseEvilLol.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseOmega.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmallSmile.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileLowTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileBigTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base WinkBase.png|Please credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Placeholder base.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by ChisaiTenshi. uhface.png|Original by Avnore, Edited by SonrisitasParodyFans. Bald 0 Posing 6.png|by Shin Higaku the Occult CLub PE Leader KawaiiEyes.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for the eyes Make-up base.png|Please credit Danielishere for eyes. DarkuTemplate1.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate2.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate3.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. Shinygirl.jpeg|Shiny Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Mindslavegirl.jpeg|Mindslave Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Ghoulgirl.jpeg|Ghoul Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. lolibase.png|Loli Base. Credit DuckPimp if used! OldInfoChanBase.png|Honoka Futaba (Info-Chan-First Design) Base By Hømøzygosis, Original by Mougeki Mero OldInfoChanBase2.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by Mougeki Mero RivalChanEdited.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by Thecharisktrashbin CutePinkEyes.png|by YangireChibi SmudgeBase.png|Smudged eyes base by TheYandereRedpanda Freckles_template.png|by Danielishere SakyuBaseu2.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Bald 0 Make-Up 2 (with lipstick).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader (With lipstick) Bald 0 Make-Up 2 (without lipstick).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader (Without lipstick) Bald 0 Make-Up (with lipstick).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader (With lipstick) Bald 0 Make-Up (without lipstick).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader (Without lipstick) Cute template.jpg|Please credit YandereLove123 for this Base Blush Base.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Blushing Base ShadowBase.png|By YangireChibi. Dark base 2.png|by Truekung Glasses_template.png|by Danielishere Young Girl Base.png|Idea PumpinkHero2, Base by YANDERETSKUHI FemaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base ScienceCoatDefaultF.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by BaedereBaemulator FemaleBooobs.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base LeaderbigBust.png|By XX-rayz-Xx Baldmusume.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BTanBaseFemale.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base |-| Colorful Eyes= Face8Pink.png Face7Purple.png Face6Cyan.png Face5Blue.png Face4green.png Face3yellow.png Face2red.png Face1Black.png FemaleLoliBlack.jpeg|Female Loli Base, by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliRed.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Red), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliOrange.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Orange), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliYellow.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Yellow), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliGreen.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Green), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliLightBlue.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Light Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliBlue.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliPurple.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Purple), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliPink.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Pink), by Thecharisktrashbin 47.jpg|Made By Astral Alignment 676.jpg|By Astral Alignment 37.jpg|By Astral Alignment 82.jpg|By Astral Alignment 927348yeh.jpg|By Astral Alignment Output VFUD3u.gif|By Astral Alignment |-| Uniforms 2-6= FemaleU2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU3.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base CoatBaseFemaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base |-| Other= Nudebasesmallbust.png|by DuckPimp Nudebaselargebust.png|by DuckPimp Nudebaseunreasonablylargebust.png|by DuckPimp FemaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base You Doodle 2016-11-06T05 14 25Z.jpg|by ChisaiTenshi |-| Adult= Teacher's Base.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Teacher's Base2 - Update.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base TeacherBaseNew.png|The new teacher base by Pumpkinhero2 GymTeacherBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base KyoshiBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base NurseBase.png|Please Credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base New Nurse Base`1213242135435.png|Please credit YandereDev1(not real) for this base to Hømøzygosis for the teacher base and Pumpkinhero2 for the old nurse base. Nursebaseoriginal.png|Base by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! NursebaldbaseoriganalbyMOUGEKIMERO.png|By YandereDev1 (Not real), ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO Consuelorbase.png|by Ian Rookie, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO AsaltaKunashito.png|Base by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! Other YanSimBack.png Hairstyles and Pieces Hairstyles and pieces ripped from the game and various other resources. Full Hairstyles Male= Hairstyle 15 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 17 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 18 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 No Black CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 20 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 21 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Martial Arts 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Gaming Club 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 22 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Goth Boy Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Taro's_Hair_Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still HayatoHarukiHair1.png|by: BaedereBaemulator Sora hair.png|by Truekung Ryuto's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Sho's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Juku_Hair.png|by Truekung Budo's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Chojo's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Shin's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still |-| Female= Ponytail hair.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Whatsnewkittycat.png|by JustCynical Yui's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Yuna's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Pigtail Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Mei Old Hair.png|by Truekung Mei6thhairTransparent.png|Original by TheYandereRedpanda, Made png by SonrisitasParodyFans. Mei's hair piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Mei's Hair Piece (My Version).png|Hairstyle by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still TwinTails Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Kokona's_Hair_Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Pippi_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt Pipi hair 121413242341.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Midori_old_hair1.png|by Gelangweilt Midori Hair.png|by Truekung Midori_old_hair2.png|by Gelangweilt Kuu hair 12421hi kbye.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Mai_Laifu_Hair.png|by Truekung Shi's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Shima's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Mina's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Supanachuruhair.png|by Ohsokaylaxx Oka_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt Oka_Hair.png|By: CamilleFox SakyuTransparent.png|by Thecharisktrashbin Sakyuhaircleanimage.png |by User: Yumoa-Chan Inkyuh.png|by CracKers :B Galkoshan.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans. MusumeHair.png|by CracKers :B InfochanHair.png|by DuckPimp Delinquent1.png|by CracKers :B Delinquent2.png|by CracKers :B Imageedit 27 5748830214.png|By Astral Alignment Unknown 1's Hair.png|Please Credit Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader For The Hair Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still RivalHair Chan.png|Rival-chan's/Satomi Makise's Hair by XX-rayzXx Osana's Hair 2.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Kizana Hair.png|Please, Give me credits as YANDERETSKUHI Kizana's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still KIZANA HAIR.png|by CracKers :B Kizana Hair 02.png|by CracKers :B Hanako's Hair.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Hanako's Hair without heart clip.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Amai odayaka48544.png|Amai Odayak Hair with Bandana by YANDERETSKUHI amaihair.png|Amai Odayaka Hair without bandana by YANDERETSKUHI Megami hair.png|Pc girl hair by XX-rayz-Xx Cirno.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 (Original by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader) Ootorihair.png|Base by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! |-| Teacher= TeacherHair1.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair2.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair3.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair4.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair5.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair6.png|by Thecharisktrashbin GymTeachHair.png|by Thecharisktrashbin Nursenursenursehairhairhair.png|by MadPie Genkahair.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! |-| Commissioned= MisatoHair_1.png|by Gelangweilt Misato_Hair_2.png|by Gelangweilt Misato_Hair_3.png|by Gelangweilt Shinoa_hair.png|by Pixel Sheikah Hair - Ryuko Matori.png|by Pixel Sheikah Nadoka.png|by Gelangweilt Lovely.png|by Gelangweilt Hair2.png|by Pixel Sheikah Ayano-hair.png|by RedGHOUL Ayano-hair-mime.png|by RedGHOUL By YANDERETSKUHI.png|Original by Bluecats, Modified by YANDERETSKUHI Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.44 AM.png|by JustCynical Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.45 AM 1.png|by JustCynical Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.51 AM.png|by JustCynical |-| Other= Twintails edit.png|by TheYandereRedpanda. ShinyPigtailTuftThing.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Thishairthing.png|by TheYandereRedpanda PonyTailThing.png|TheYandereRedpanda KokonaPigtailsIdea.png|by TheYandereRedpanda TeacherPigtailsIdea1.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Hair01.png|by LucyDreemurr Hair02.png|by LucyDreemurr Mayuri Hair (no hairclip).png|by LucyDreemurr DancerBuns2.png|Credit to User:Alex Ocreator and User:Shin Higaku-Kun Pippi hair allPink.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Pffftttfffffttttffffttttffft.png|by TheYandereRedpanda TriTailsMyVersion.png|by TheYandereRedpanda AmaihairOccult.png|by TheYandereRedpanda A.o.a.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Bangs Male= Hairstyle 16 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Ponytail Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 |-| Female= Chandere-YanFixed.png|by LucyDreemurr YuiRioHair.png|by Danielishere. Yuna bangs.png Koharu bangs.png Saki_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt Twintails bangs.png Kokona's_Short_Hair.png|By: CamilleFox Midori bangs.png MaiHairBangs.png Supana bangs.png Oka old bangs.png SakyuBangs.png Inkyubasu hair without pig tails13214342.png|by YandereDev1(not real) InfochanBangs.png Delinquent1Bangs.png Hair2Bangs.png RivalChanBangs.png|By Redpandere-chan Osana Hair.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Osana Base-By Osen & Metal.png|by Osenaria |-| Teacher= Kyoshi New Hair.png|by Truekung (Original by Pumpkinhero2) Kyoshi Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria |-| Commissioned= Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.54 AM.png|by JustCynical Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.43 AM.png|by JustCynical Ayano-hair-bangs.png |-| Other= Empty ; v; Other Kisekae Pieces= Succ.png|Created in Kisekae Anus.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece1.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece2.png|Created in Kisekae Pigtail Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria |-| Male= HayatoHarukiHair2.png|by BaedereBaemulator |-| Female= Yandere_Chan_new_Ponytail1.png|by Gelangweilt Yandere_Chan_new_Ponytail2.png|by Gelangweilt YuiHairTuft.png YuiHairTuftLonger.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Yellow_Ponytail.png|By: CamilleFox Pigtails base.png LongPigtails.png|by TheYandereRedpanda PigtailsLow.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Mei_old_hair1.png|by Gelangweilt Mei_old_hair2.png|by Gelangweilt Twintails tails.png Saki_old_hair2.png|by Gelangweilt Kokona_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt I thought people might want this but i guess not.png|By Angelcrest52, original by CamilleFox |-| Commissioned= Empty ; v; |-| Other= Empty ; v; Accessories Accessories like hair bows, ear piercings, necklaces, etc. Hair Headbands= Red headband.png|by RainbowChanIsDank, original by CrabbyMeal Martial Arts Headband No Background.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Martial Arts Club Band made for head.png|by Pumpkinhero2, original by RainbowChanIsDank |-| Hats= Policehat.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! YANDERETSKUHI.png|Himmedre Crown by YANDERETSKUHI ArtBarret.png|by BaedereBaemulator |-| Hair Clips= HayatoHairclip.png|By: BaedereBaemulator Inkyu's Hair Clips.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club Substitute Leader (Credit Me Still Even If You Recolor) Loansharkbuttfly.png|Musume Butterfly by SonrisitasParodyFans. LMusicHairclip.png|by BaedereBaemulator Hanako's Heart.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still HairPin4.png HairPin3.png HairPin2.png HairPin1.png Flower Hairclip.png|by LucyDreemurr Bow Hairclip.png|by LucyDreemurr |-| Misc.= Yandere simulator ayano with kitty ears png by mellyy12-da9mjr1.png|Please credit Girlthatatemozart. Yandere simulator ayano with headphones by mellyy12-da9mic2.png|Please credit Girlthatatemozart. Osminog.png|by RedGHOUL Cute_things_of_hair.png|Rival-chan's/Satomi Makise's scrunchies and tie by XX-rayz-Xx GardeningFlower.png|by BaedereBaemulator SwimmingGoggles.png|by BaedereBaemulator Face/Eye Shadows= Dark shadow.png|By Truekung |-| Glasses= black-sunglasses-clipart-dc8qjqzce.png|By Astral Alignment Teacher4Glasses.png|Teacher 4 glasses by TheYandereRedpanda InfoChanGlassesTransparent.png|byDuckPimp InfoChanGlassesOpaque.png|by DuckPimp Neck Occult Chokers= Occult Choker.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Occult Club Choker.png|by Pumpkinhero2, original by RainbowChanIsDank Fixedoccultchoker.png|By DuckPimp, original by Pumpkinhero2 OkaSpiderChoker.png|By: BaedereBaemulator. OkaChoker.png|Oka's choker by TheYandereRedpanda |-| Other Club Acc.= PhotographyCam.png|by BaedereBaemulator (Adjust it) DramaCravat.png|by BaedereBaemulator |-| Other= Empty ; v; Ear Earrings= Earring Silver-0.png|Earring Silver by YANDERETSKUHI RainbowEarrings.png|By: BaedereBaemulator |-| Other= Empty ; v; Other Armbands= armband.png|ArmBand by YANDERETSKUHI Plain Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Gardening Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Martial Arts Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Sports Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Occult Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Drama Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Cooking Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader |-| Other= Empty ; v; Videos ]] ]] ]] Category:Helpful